lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian: Bandit Lieutenant (CR 5)
Bandit Lieutenant CR 5 XP 1,600 Half-elf barbarian 6 (raging) CE Medium humanoid (elf, human) Init +1; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +10 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 16, touch 9, flat-footed 15 (+7 armor, +1 Dex, -2 rage) hp 98 (6d12+36) Fort +10, Ref +3, Will +3; +2 vs. enchantments, +3 morale bonus vs. spells, supernatural abilities, and spell-like abilities but must resist all spells, even allies' Defensive Abilities improved uncanny dodge, trap sense +2; Immune sleep -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 45 ft. (30 ft. in armor) Melee +1 falchion +12/+7 (2d4+8/18-20) or dagger +11/+6 (1d4+5/19-20) Ranged throwing axe +7 (1d6+5) Special Attacks rage (17 rounds/day), rage powers (scent, superstition +3, swift foot +5 ft) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 20, Dex 12, Con 20, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 12 Base Atk +6; CMB +11; CMD 20 Feats Combat Reflexes, EnforcerAPG, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Intimidate) Skills Acrobatics +7, Intimidate +13, Perception +10, Survival +8; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception Languages Common, Elven SQ elf blood, fast movement Other Gear +1 breastplate, +1 falchion, dagger, throwing axe (3), 10 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Combat Reflexes (2 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Elf Blood Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities - Sleep You are immune to magic sleep effects. Enforcer If you deal nonlethal damage with a melee weapon, make a free Intimidate check to demoralize. Fast Movement +10 (Ex) +10 feet to speed, unless heavily loaded. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Lv >= 10) (Ex) Retain DEX bonus to AC when flat-footed. You cannot be flanked unless the attacker is Level 10+. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Rage (17 rounds/day) (Ex) +4 Str, +4 Con, +2 to Will saves, -2 to AC when enraged. Scent (Ex) While raging, you gain the scent ability. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ ft. by sense of smell. Superstition +3 (Ex) While raging, gain bonus to save vs. magic, but must resist all spells, even allies'. Swift Foot (+5 ft) (Ex) While raging, gain the listed enhancement bonus to speed. Trap Sense +2 (Ex) +2 bonus on reflex saves and AC against traps. While Not Raging Init +1; Senses low-light vision; Perception +10 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 18, touch 11, flat-footed 17 (+7 armor, +1 Dex) hp 86 (6d12+24) Fort +8, Ref +3, Will +1; +2 vs. enchantments, +3 morale bonus vs. spells, supernatural abilities, and spell-like abilities while raging but must resist all spells, even allies' Defensive Abilities improved uncanny dodge, trap sense +2; Immune sleep -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. (30 ft. in armor) Melee +1 falchion +10/+5 (2d4+5/18-20) or dagger +9/+4 (1d4+3/19-20) Ranged throwing axe +7 (1d6+3) Special Attacks rage (17 rounds/day), rage powers (scent, superstition +3, swift foot +5 ft) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 16, Dex 12, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 12 Base Atk +6; CMB +9; CMD 20 Feats Combat Reflexes, EnforcerAPG, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Intimidate) Skills Acrobatics +7, Intimidate +13, Perception +10, Survival +8; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception Category:NPC Category:Half-Elf Category:Barbarian Category:CR 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Pathfinder